Out With The Old And In With The New
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Clark once again has amnesia and can't remember anyone. Can Chloe help keep his secret again? Will he choose her this time? Will Clark finally forget about Lana? Contains season 7 spoilers. Takes place just before season finale. Summary is bad, just read.
1. Chapter 1

Out With The Old An In With The New

**Out With The Old An In With The New**

Clark Kent super sped down the street as he tried to catch the blurry figure in front of him. Even at his fastest, he was still just a tad slower. The figure stopped suddenly and Clark almost bumped into him. He stopped just inches before and then lunged at the man that he now saw clearly before him. Brainiac.

Clark and Kara had thought they'd killed him, but he'd managed to escape just minutes for Krypton exploded. Kara had in deed injured him, but he had had still a small amount of strength and with it he'd survived. Clark had only become aware of this when Lana's condition didn't change, and then, of course, when he'd been attacked by Brainiac.

Clark managed to tackle him to the ground before punching him several times. Clark felt as though Brainiac was giving up and that he was succeeding way too quickly when he heard Brainiac give an evil laugh. Clark then felt an enormous amount of pain as a sharp crystal pierced his side. He screamed in pain and his body convulsed as the crystal's magical effect took hold. Clark watched from the ground as Brainiac looked at him with a pleasant smile on his face and then flew into the air, leaving Clark to his fate.

Clark squirmed on the ground and reached for the crystal that was wedged into his flesh. His strength failing him, his hand fell before it reached the crystal. Trying one last time for his life, Clark moved his hand towards his side, but when it reached the area, there was nothing there. The crystal had vanished, but the pain was still very present. He lay there helpless as he pain spread from his body to his head. His hands instinctively shot to his head as he held it. The pain was becoming too unbearable. He couldn't fight it anymore, he felt too weak. His hands dropped to his sides as he passed out from the pain.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Chloe Sullivan drove as quickly as she could, she'd gotten a phone call from Clark moments ago saying that Brainiac was not dead and that he was going after him. After this, he quickly hung up and left her at the Daily Planet worrying about him. She'd quickly gotten on her computer and tracked down his phone signals. She watched as the screen found his location and then lost it for a few seconds until it appeared again in a much farther location. Chloe didn't think there was anything she could do to help, so she stayed put, watching the screen carefully. After a few minutes, the screen flashed a new stop and continued to flash there for a long time.

Clark must be in trouble, Chloe thought, as the flashing continued at the same spot. Why else would he have stopped moving? It was either that he was hurt or that he'd dropped his cell phone. Being Chloe, she quickly threw away any sense and quickly got in her car and drove to that location. Now she was just minutes away.

She parked the car a small distance away from where she had gotten the signal and got out of the car. Almost instantly she saw Clark lying on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat as tears came to her eyes and rolled down her face. She ran to him and fell by his side. She looked into his closed eyes and sorrow enclosed itself around her heart. She wept by his side, not knowing what else to do. She pulled him close to her, her hands idly went to his face and she cradled his head in her arms, gently stroking his face. She lowered her head on his.

She'd just about lost all hope in life, when she felt his head move slightly below her own. Chloe jerked her head back and stared at the man that she still held in her arms. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared blankly at her. New tears rushed down her face, as she held unto him even tighter, not wanting to lose him again. Slowly she pulled back and let go of him, staring into his eyes with relief.

" Clark! What happened? I was sure you were dead," she sobbed next to him.

Clark looked at her and then looked himself over, before quickly standing up. Chloe looked at him strangely, but then did the same. But something didn't seem right.

" Clark? Where is Brainiac?"

Clark stared at her and shook his head. " Clark? Brainiac? Who are they?"

Chloe bit her lip as she stepped forward. " Clark, you scared me back there. This is not the time to play amnesia boy. It's not funny."

Clark turned away from her and started to walk away. Chloe picked up her pace and stopped him, before long. She placed a hand on his arm and looked deep into his eyes.

" Clark, do you really not remember who you are? Do you really have no memory of anything?" she asked softly.

Clark's hand rose to his head as he tried to think. Who was he? What was he doing here, away from any possible business without a means of transport? Why was this girl beside him? Who was she? A friend? A family member? A girlfriend? Who was Brainiac?

" I can't remember anything. Who are you?"

His face shown with fear and confusion as he stared at her. Chloe reached over and grabbed his hand. They'd get through this. They had before. She'd help him remember.

" I'm Chloe. Your best friend," she paused and tried to smile. " How about we get you home and you rest awhile? I'm sure your memory will come back soon."

Clark agreed and the two of them got in the car and drove back to the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hope you guys appreciate the really fast update. Enjoy. Also if you like CHLARK, please check out my one-shot I'm going to post. Thanks._**

Out With The Old And In With The New

**Chapter 2**

The car ride to the barn was completely silent, neither of them saying a word. When the two reached the barn, Chloe showed Clark around. First she brought him up to the loft where they found Shelby lying on the ground. Much to Clark's distress, he didn't remember the canine. Chloe then proceeded in showing him the main house. Once inside Clark turned to face Chloe.

"Where is everyone?" he asked confused, looking around the place but not finding anyone.

Chloe gave him a sad look. "Nowadays, you usually live here alone."

Clark gave her a look of disbelief. "I live on this huge farm all by myself? Where is my family?"

Chloe sighed. She hadn't wanted to have him relive all his past within the first night of his amnesia. She hadn't wanted to stress him out more than was necessary, but he'd asked point blank, and she couldn't lie to him.

She reached over and took his hands in hers. Looking up into his baby blues, she tried to smile. " Well you dad died a few years ago, and your mom is currently living in Washington D.C. Your cousin lives here, but she's away for a couple of weeks at a spa. She usually comes and goes, but most of the time you're here alone."

Clark's face showed pain, but he quickly covered it up. At least one thing was still the same, Chloe thought. She turned and led Clark upstairs to his bedroom. Chloe blushed as they walked in; she had never been in his bedroom despite the fact that they were best friends. They had always hung out at her apartment, The Talon, or the loft. Lucky for her, she'd found his room only because it was the only one upstairs.

"Why don't you go to sleep and rest. I'll sleep downstairs tonight, just in case you need me."

Clark nodded. Chloe smiled at him and reached over to give him a hug. She then said goodnight and made her way downstairs. No way was she leaving him alone, especially when he didn't even know about his powers yet. If she didn't stay, trouble was bound to happen. Finding a spare blanket, she went to sleep on the couch.

It was about midnight, when she awoke to find Clark kneeling next to her, trying desperately to wake her up. She yawned and then leaned towards him.

"Clark? What's wrong?" she looked over at him, only to find him looking really upset about something. Chloe sat up and reached over to turn on the lamp next to her.

Clark looked into her eyes and then lowered his head. "You said you were my best friend right? So… we didn't keep any secrets?"

Chloe smiled at him, and shook her head. " Let me guess… something strange just happened?" she asked and gave a small laugh.

Clark hesitated in telling her and Chloe smiled once again. " Don't worry Clark, I already know about your powers. Tell me what happened."

Clark nodded and gave in. "I was sleeping and then I woke up to find the nightstand lamp in my hands, crushed into pieces. I have no idea how it happened."

"Well, I was going to wait until morning to tell you, but since this already happened, I guess you should know the rest. Plus I'm already awake."

"The rest?" Clark asked in a somewhat scared voice.

"Come with me."

Chloe got up and grabbed her coat with lay on the floor beside her. Putting it on, she opened the front door and walked out into the cold air. Poking her head inside she nodded it towards outside and smiled at Clark. Clark reluctantly got up and grabbed his coat as well. Chloe took him into the barn and turned on some lights.

"It's better that you demonstrate in here, less things to break." She walked over to a heavy piece of farming equipment and then looked at Clark.

"You see you're kind of an alien from another planet with special abilities. You can do things that us mere humans can't even think of doing."

"You got to be kidding me," he said laughing with incredulity.

"I'm not joking. Here try and pick up this piece of equipment."

Clark shook his head but humored her. He went over and tried to pick it up. To his complete shock, he picked it up as thought it were a feather. He gently dropped it and then turned back to Chloe.

"You're serious! What else is there?"

"Well… to my knowledge, you are bullet-proof, are faster than anything on Earth, the strength- but you've already figured that out, umm… you have an amazing lung capacity and with it can blow off steel doors, x-ray vision, super- hearing, and lastly heat vision," Chloe rattled them off using her fingers to tick off each one as she said it.

Clark just stared at her like she was crazy. "How to you purpose I figure out how to use these abilities? I have no memory of ever using them."

Chloe smiled and pulled Clark into a hug. "Don't worry Clark, it will come back to you. I'll help you remember all your past. Lets just take things one day at a time."

Clark smiled into Chloe's hair. He couldn't believe that he had told her all this about himself. What he couldn't believe even more was that after knowing all that, she was still his best friend. Holding her in his arms, Clark couldn't believe that he had such a wonderful friend to help him through this.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Sorry for the long update. Exams. Please be patient. This is merely a filler chapter and that is why it is short. I haven't had time to write, but I figured this was better than none. The next chapter will be better I promise. I have a good idea... hope you stick it out until I have time to write the good stuff... It will get better._**

The next morning, the Chloe and Clark were downstairs making breakfast when there was a knock on the door and in walked Lois

Clark walked downstairs the next morning only to find Chloe lying on the couch. He smiled and went over to her to wake her up. They had a big day ahead of them… he had so much to ask her about. Since he'd just recently lost his memory, he had 21 years of memories to relive. He sighed and gently bent down beside Chloe and gently shook her. She stirred and then after a few seconds woke up. She smiled when she saw him.

" Hey Clark," she said as she yawned.

" Chloe. We have a lot to talk about. Might as well start the day early."

Just as Chloe was about to respond, there was a loud crashing noise outside. Both Chloe and Clark jerked to their feet. The crash sounded like it had come from the barn. Clark began to make his way to the door when Chloe reached over and placed her hand on his arm, making him stop and turn around.

" Clark. Be careful okay. You aren't used to your powers yet and therefore are not capable of your normal strength. If Brainiac is still after you…" Chloe's voice cracked and she lowered her head to hide her fear.

Clark leaned over and pulled her into a hug. " Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Chloe nodded and watched as Clark left the house and ran to the barn. She felt herself start to cry as she imagined what she'd do if something happened to her best friend. She didn't know if she could go on without him.

Clark ran into the barn and found a man standing there. The man stared at him and then smiled an evil smile. He laughed as he walked over to Clark. Clark instinctively stepped backwards.

" So… Clark, any changes lately? And forgotten memories perhaps?"

" How did you know that? Who are you?" Clark demanded as he stepped forward.

" You seriously don't know who I am? I'm an old friend… and old friend that knows all about you. Join with me and together we will be undefeatable."

" I'm not joining anyone until I get my memory back."

The man nodded and smiled at Clark again. " Take your time. Think about it. I'll be in touch."

And with that the man left the barn before Clark could blink. Clark shook his head forcing it to remember anything about the man that had just been there. But he remembered nothing. Feeling dejected, Clark walked slowly back towards the house. When he reached the front door, Chloe came running over to him and hugged him tight.

" Clark! Thank goodness your alright," Chloe paused and slowly pulled away. " What was it?"

Clark shook his head, confused more than ever. " There was this guy standing there… he said that he was an old friend and that he knew about my secret. Chloe, he wanted me to join forces with him. But the problem is, I have no idea who he was."

Clark sighed and gave her a helpless look. Chloe tried her best to comfort him, but she knew she could do little to help. He had forgotten his whole life after all.

" Was he bald?" Chloe asked quietly. When Clark shook his head, Chloe sighed deeply.

" Then it was most likely Brainiac. We need to get out of here before he comes back."

Clark gave her a confused look. " Where to you propose we go?"

Chloe stood there for a minute and thought. If Brainiac knew where Clark lived, that meant that he had probably been following him around. That meant that any place in Smallville would be traceable to him. They needed to leave town just until Clark's memories came back.

Chloe grabbed her coat and purse and smiled at Clark. " We need to get you out of Smallville. That's the only way you will be safe until you get your memories back."

Clark nodded and the two quickly got into Chloe's car. They drove in silence out through Smallville, towards Metropolis. They would be safer there as long as Brainiac was unaware of their whereabouts. Once in Metropolis, the two rented a small cottage out in the woods, one that was quite deserted from anything around it. It would be the perfect hide out.


End file.
